


Fruit Tea and Cat Doodles

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa went for tea stayed for the hot guy and cat doodles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Tea and Cat Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know????? I like parts of this and hate other parts?? It's weird... I spent too long on this but I just NEEDED to write OiTana

“I just really like their fruit tea!”

“It’s just a very relaxing place to be.”

 “The cakes here are to die for honestly.”

“The tea is always perfect.”

 “Well it’s so close to my home I might as well frequent the place.”

His excuses for visiting The Crow Café changes every time he’s asked. No one notices and Oikawa really doesn’t care if they do or don’t. All he cares about is the “hidden gem” of this tiny café located snug on the corner by his apartment.

No one else can know of that dark skin housing gorgeous well-toned muscles. Bright silver eyes that twinkle with mischief and happiness. Pierced ears that pair well with his rebellious shaved head all topped off with minimalistic dragon tattoos streaking up and down lovely arms.

Yes, Tanaka Ryuunosuke was all his to admire and his alone.

He had stopped by The Crow Café on a whim about three months ago. It was raining and dreadfully cold so Oikawa figured some hot tea would be perfect to sip on while walking back home. Except Tanaka was the one taking orders and he ended up staying for almost three hours pretending to be busy on his laptop just to see that smile a little more.

Damn that gorgeous smile and boisterous laughter that filled his heart with more warmth than his tea. Tanaka made the gloomy world outside seem like a bright summer’s day. As if his charm and happiness alone was keeping their entire world afloat.

Oikawa isn’t ashamed to admit he also kept the napkin with the shitty doodle of a cat on it.

So he makes a habit of returning to the café any chance he gets. Becoming a regular, getting to know the managers (Daichi and Suga who are probably married), somehow getting his picture up on the “Biggest Fans” bulletin board, and whether he memorized Tanaka’s schedule on purpose or on accident is nobody’s business but his own.

It happened though so Oikawa uses this information to his advantage. Strategically planning his visits to show up when Tanaka works but not too often for it to look weird. Easily enough Tanaka comes to recognize and soon after befriends him. Oikawa feels a little like a creep but also doesn’t care.

Nevertheless, they end up with a pretty nice routine together. Every Monday, Thursday, and Friday Oikawa stops by the café after class, bag filled with homework and phone ready. Tanaka plays a little guessing game of which drink and cake he wants and Oikawa in return shows him pictures of his two cats. Then he takes his seat at the bar out of other customers’ way and when it slows down Tanaka keeps him company.

Anything and everything is the topic of their conversations.

Form college to cats to future dreams and whatever else is in between. Mostly Oikawa loves his grin and the doodles on his napkins the best. Tanaka can’t draw for shit but that doesn’t stop him from doodling Oikawa’s cats saying the most ridiculous things.

_“My cat is not out for human souls Tanaka.”_

_“I beg to differ! That cute face is just ready to make some poor sap a soulless husk.”_

_“Are you talking about yourself?”_

_“I’d gladly sell my soul to you or your cat.”_

That one kept Oikawa awake at night for a good week.

It’s a comfortable and relaxing little relationship they have going on. There’s a little bit of, what Oikawa wants to hope is, flirting during his visits. Which always makes things interesting. Not to mention Oikawa may have a tiny ocean large crush on Tanaka.

Now Oikawa is by no means shy but he is however downright terrified. Never has he had this strong of a crush on anyone before. Most of his relationships have been small flings or just plain didn’t work because of differences. Tanaka though, Tanaka feels like he could be different. He’s is earnest and charming in a way Oikawa didn’t know was possible.

Who knew bluntly and oddly saying what’s on your mind could be so cute? Certainly not Oikawa. Which is why he’s spent so long sighing happily over things like “Your eyes are a pretty brown color!” and “Man your hair looks so soft and neat.”

Truly Oikawa is fucked.

~~

Tanaka perks up when the bell above the door chimes signaling a customer. It’s almost two in the afternoon so Oikawa should be arriving soon. He’s a little disappointed when a grumpy muscled guy with scruffy spikey hair enters instead. His sadness is thankfully short lived as Oikawa follows behind looking exasperated but still very cute.

Tanaka sighs dramatically and drapes himself over the counter giving Oikawa a wink. “Oh thank goodness! I thought you left me for another!” he greets. Suga smacks his arm which gets Tanaka to straighten up but the smile on his face doesn’t leave. Oikawa blushes slightly but bats his eyes anyway playing along.

“I’d never leave…. these cakes or tea.”

Tanka clutches at his chest as if he’s in pain. “I’m hurt Oikawa dear! Am I not enough?”

“I’m sorry but the cakes are just so amazing.”

Tanaka pretends to wipe away a tear and decides to end their little moment to take their orders. He skips their guessing game for today and jumps right to the point. Oikawa is a little sad but understands it’s a little busy today and he does “have a friend with him”.

Not that Iwa-chan isn’t his friend; Iwa-chan is in fact his best friend in the whole damn world! It’s just he can be a little pushy when he wants to be and knowing why Oikawa spends so much time at this café has for some reason been on his mind. Honestly it makes no sense as to why he cares so much since he visits three times a week. Not even college got that much attention from him.

Oikawa had promised himself to try and keep the flirting with Tanaka to a minimum but he lost that battle the moment Tanaka winked at him.

Once they take their seat orders in hand Iwaizumi cuts right to the chase. “So that’s why you’ve been so interested in this place.”

Oikawa downs half of his fruit tea before he even thinks of responding to this. With a sweet smile and head tilt combo Oikawa plays it cool. Or at least tries. “Whatever could you mean by that Iwa-chan? There are many things about this place that I enjoy.”

“Good cakes my ass you have the hots for that guy behind the counter. I’ve only seen you get this excited over volleyball.” Iwaizumi scoffs a little before taking a sip of his own tea. It’s actually pretty good. “I about died from all of that embarrassing flirting and goo-goo eyes.”

“First off Iwa-chan the cakes here are amazing. And secondly, goo-goo eyes? Really?”

“You look at him like he’s all the wonders of the universe wrapped in one”.

“That is so not true. We only have a loyal customer and worker relationship going on.”

“He drew you a cat blowing kisses on your napkin.” Iwaizumi deadpans as he holds up said napkin.

Oikawa gasps lightly and snatches the napkin from his friend before he discreetly shoves it safely into his bag. This is exactly the reason he didn’t want Iwa-chan to stop by with him. He’d over analyze everything, say something really weird, or make a big deal over nothing. Then just make things awkward or even worse take matters into his own hands.

Good thing Iwa-chan doesn’t really care enough to- why is he getting up?

He makes a grab at his friend but Iwaizumi is faster and up to the counter before Oikawa can get out of his seat. He watches in pure horror as Iwaizumi leans in close and starts whispering something to Tanaka who’s eyes widen. They glance over at him a bunch which only makes Oikawa more fidgety. Iwaizumi gives Tanaka one of his killer charmer smiles that could make anyone fall in love. Then suddenly he’s grabbing Tanaka’s hand and actually **holding** it.

Which is the absolute final straw.

Oikawa scrambles out of his seat almost knocking it over in his haste to get to the counter. He awkwardly shoves himself in between the two and pouts at Iwaizumi. How could his best friend betray him like this? Holding Tanaka’s hand before he could. Downright scandalous.

“You are just the worst sometimes Iwa-chan! I know you want me to admit that I have something akin to a full blown raging crush, which I do, but hand holding is just taking it to far.”

Tanaka makes a weird choking sound as Iwaizumi smirks triumphantly.

_Shit_

“Well then I’m done here, by the way the cakes are actually pretty good I’ll admit that. See ya Shitty-kawa.” With that Iwaizumi leaves the two alone satisfied with himself. He’s done his part and that’s all that matters.

**SHIT**

Oikawa can’t even bring himself to turn around and face Tanaka. This is the exact opposite of how he imagined confessing. There was going to be fireworks and birds flying overhead. A lovely song playing in the background as the sun set revealing the stars above them. It was going to be spectacular now it’s just awkward.

Luckily the awkward silence between them doesn’t last too long because Suga is smart and rushes in to save the day. If he hadn’t Oikawa is sure that he would have sank to the floor and never got up. He only barely processes Sugawara shoving Tanaka from behind the counter and both of them out the door.

 “So umm… I sure hope I’m not being pranked or something.” Tanaka awkwardly laughs out while rubbing the back of his head. It’s getting a little longer and Oiakwa can sort of see what his actual hair color might be. Wait no Oikawa. Focus.

“Why would you think you’re getting pranked?” Oiakwa asks feeling his despair turn to confusion.

Tanaka almost doubles over laughing which just makes Oikawa even more confused. “Dude hot guy suddenly smiles at me and holds my hand, then his even hotter and amazing friend runs up confessing to having a crush on me? I mean I know I’m awesome but that’s pushing it.”

“That’s not pushing anything! You are quite the catch Ryuunosuke!”

Tanaka feels his face heat up at the sound of his given name. Oikawa slaps his hands over his mouth a deep blush rising to his own face. It’s always something both of them have thought about doing but never got the courage to. Just as Tanaka thought though his name sounded amazing on Oikawa’s lips.

“Holy shit. Did you just?”

Yep if the world would hurry on along and swallow him whole Oikawa would really appreciate it.

“Look if you’re going to use my given name then you gotta take me out on a date first.” Tanaka teases with a wink. He pries Oikawa’s hands off his face and kisses the back of them. “You know I’m not joking right? Like I actually really do want to go on a date with you.”

“After how much I embarrassed myself today I deserve a date damn it.” Oikawa mutters tiredly. Tanaka laughs gently and it sounds the best thing Oikawa has heard all day. He softly bumps their foreheads together and Oikawa figures a little embarrassment is definitely worth this right here.

He’s still very much so pissed at Iwa-chan for tricking him like this though.

 


End file.
